Inazuma eleven oneshots
by Chi135
Summary: Exactly what the title says Inazuma Eleven Oneshots it's between the reader and a character of your choice!
1. Chapter 1

Inazuma Eleven oneshots!

Hi everybody!

I'm doing oneshots for Inazuma Eleven because I'm obsessed with the series right now!

Please request a character in the reviews and the character can also be from inazuma eleven go/chrono stone/galaxy.

Even though I'm a starter at writing fanfics I'll try my best!

Oh and also this is a romance genre fanfic but I can fit in some friend type relationship fanfics for you guys if you want! Please be specific if you want friend style or romance in your review! Oh and tell me what gender you are too. Thank you!


	2. Suzuno Fuusuke

Hi everybody

We're going to do a oneshot for Suzuno Fuusuke first!

But don't worry I will manage to fit in the other ones sooner or later!

(f/n) stands for first name (l/n) stand for last name.

Suzuno Fuusuke

You were walking to your locker and as usual people, mainly the female part of the school were whispering and spreading rumours about you. You didn't mind them. Let them say what they want to say they're too afraid to say it to your face so you wouldn't mind them. You've got accepted into Inazuma highschool for your brilliant studies not like the people who's filthy rich and use their fathers influence just come here for the boys.

Oh the boys. Inazuma highschool is well known for their winning streak in soccer they have won for 10 years consecutively. In the female part of this schools eyes they were what they would call 'smoking hot' but you don't get how someone can be 'smoking' 'hot' wouldn't they die of dehydration if they were?

In your eyes you saw things differently you would see that when some girls were doing gymnastics their position was wrong or they didn't raise their leg high enough thus causing them to fall.

You managed to find the mistakes of their movements and tried to tell them how to correct their positions but they not only didn't believe you they flipped their hair saying you're trying to trick them. That got you hated in the school more by the females.

The boys didn't try to approach you either because you seemed like the kind to not associate with people not as smart as you. You didn't want them to think like that but there's nothing you can do but you do have one friend though it's the reason most females hate you at school.

"(y/n)!"

Speak of the devil. You turned around to see you so called friend running towards you.

"Tenma what do you want?"

Matsukaze Tenma the captain of the Inazuma soccer team most of the females hate you for being friends with him because he's quite popular but he's your first friend since you came to this school so you paid them no heed.

"Nothing (y/n) you're my friend I just want to say hello" he said with a cheerful smile on his face.

'I never seem to affect him with my coldness he just comes back like an annoying bug. But I can't say I hate that though.' You thought

"Then, bye (y/n)!" He ran of.

The rest of the day was the same as usual plenty of females glaring at you but their glares to you felt like nothing more than a speck of dust.

You walked home in silence because 1. You have no one the walk you home 2. You prefer it that way.

Your phone vibrated you picked it up to see a message from your mum

_hey _(y/n) _can you please go buy some potatoes for me I ran out._

_love mum_

You sighed your mum is alway making you go on errands like this.

It makes you more tired than annoyed so you snapped your phone shut and went to the supermarket.

"That will be sixty ($)." Said the clerk as she handed you the three kilogram bag of potatoes.

you carefully slung the bag over your shoulders. If anyone at school saw you like this they will most likely make fun of you for your poor family circumstances. It's okay if someone makes fun of you but making fun of your family is another matter.

You walked out and was heading home until one of the females who makes fun of you at school ran past you yelling "Fuusuke Sama!"

"'Fuusuke Sama' I wonder who that is" you thought out loud.

The fangirl turned around "you don't know who Fuusuke Sama is!"

"Jeez no need to shout I'm right here" you rubbed your ears jokingly. It seemed like she didn't recognise you due to your hat.

"Fuusuke Sama is the captain of Aliea highschools soccer team Diamond Dust!" She shouted like she didn't hear you.

"Oh I didn't know that" you said blankly. You then walked away.

"Hey don't ignore me!" She yelled. You smiled a bit it was fun to make the fan girls angry and you always seemed to know how to.

You walked to your home slinging the heavy sack.

"Fuusuke huh?" You wondered.

"Yes?" Said a voice behind you.

You quickly turned around to see your neighbour a boy with white hair and green eyes. You haven't talked to your neighbours much so you don't know what his name was.

"who are you?" you asked. you resisted an urge to slap yourself he was your neighbour what a dumb question to ask and your supposed to be smart.

"My name is Suzuno Fuusuke I believe you were saying my name earlier" he answered blankly.

Saying his name earlier Suzuno Fuusuke ... Fuusuke!

"Your Fuusuke!" You shouted losing your blank expression.

"Yes" he replied blankly.

"I-It's nothing I was just wondering who's name was it." You said stuttering.

"You've been living next to me for a year and you still don't know how idiotic." He replied.

You had to admit that it was idiotic to not know the name of the neighbour you lived next to for a year so you just said nothing. He raised an eyebrow and just stared. You didn't know what to do so you just walked away saying excuse me.

You can still feel his stares on your back as you walked home.

"Mum I'm back." You said as you took of your shoes. "Mum?" You asked a second time when she didn't answer.

You went to the living room and found your mum on the phone talking.

"(Y/n) your back!" She said cheerfully.

You wondered what that was about.

"(Y/n) your neighbours are inviting us to dinner with them!" Your mum said excited.

"What?!" You yelled.

"Our neighbour said that their son said that we've been neighbours for a year and we still don't know each other that well so they should invite us to dinner!" Mum spoke in one breath.

'That Fuusuke guy wants to invite us to dinner kinda suspicious' You thought.

"Are we going?" You asked your mum.

"Yes of course!" She yelled.

Oh no

"Hi everybody!" Your mum yelled cheerfully dragging you along with her. You saw the guy called Fuusuke greeting your mum at the door and greeting you too.

"Good evening (y/n)" he said with the same blank expression.

Your mum went to find the adults and you and Fuusuke were left alone together.

"There still is time before we have dinner would you like to go up to my room for time being?" Said Fuusuke.

"Ok" You spoke carefully.

When you arrived at Fuusuke's room you found it was plain but normal, Just a bed, closet and a desk.

"Why do you act like that?" He spoke.

"What do you mean?" You say.

"Outside you act all cold and blank but when your at home you don't act like that" He said with a dead expression.

"I could say the same for you." You spoke with coldness. He looked unfazed.

"Your not answering my question." He stated. You looked away.

"There's no answer to that question" You spoke bitterly.

There was silence between you and Fuusuke until he grabbed your face made you face him.

"Look at me and say that (y/n)" He spoke as he looked into your eyes.

You stared into his eyes they seemed to be looking deep into your soul you seem to break down in front of them. You tried pushing him away but he gripped his hands on your face tightly. Your vision got blurry and you felt like you were going to cry so you closed your eyes.

'_No not in front of him' _You thought.

You felt your eyelids being gently pried open. You felt tears streaming down your cheeks.

"Wahhh!" You cried as you buried your face into his shoulder. You couldn't believe your personal bubble you thought no one would intrude in was broken so easily by this guy.

Fuusuke didn't seem to be surprised or shocked he just sat there simply letting you have your moment.

"You might not know anything about me but I've known you for a long time." Fuusuke said while running his fingers through my hair speaking of I've always seen him doing that to his own hair.

He continued "When I first saw you at school I thought you were as cold as me but when did I ever think of myself as cold." He let out a small chuckle.

"You changed me you didn't do anything physically but you've been helping me and from that point on I knew you were special" He spoke reassuringly.

You said nothing and just laid there in his warm embrace.

'_Thank you'_

_**phew finally I'm done tell me what you think of it was it bad good if it was bad I will edit it if it was good I will continue writhing stories like this please review and tell me what you think! Okay;)**  
_


	3. Matsukaze Tenma

Hi everybody!

Now we're going to do one for Tenma!

(Y/n) stands for Your name (l/n) stands for last name.

Matsukaze Tenma

You were a new student at school and was currently being lead to your classroom by your homeroom teacher.

You were excited to meet students and hopefully become friends with them. Last time when you tried they all ran away for some reason. When you reached your classroom with your homeroom teacher she opened the door and stepped inside with you.

"Class please welcome our new student (y/n) (l/n)." She said.

Everyone stared at you like you had grown three heads. One student put her hand out to ask a question.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"Is your birthmark natural?" She asked to me.

My birthmark huh? I gave a swift nod. The students looked even more freaked out I wonder why? Just because I have a birthmark covering half my face doesn't mean I look ugly.

"Alright students who wants to sit next to (y/n) please raise your hand." The teacher asked.

No one put their hand up except for a boy at the back.

"Alright then (y/n) can you go and sit next to Tenma?" The teacher asked.

You walked to your seat in the back next to Tenma.

"Hi! My names Matsukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you! Do you like soccer? If you do we can practise together!" Tenma spoke all in one breath.

"Tenma questions are for later" The teacher said.

You sat down next to Tenma. He had a nice smile. You decided that you would DEFINITELY become friends with him.

After class you packed your bag and was going home until Tenma came and asked you if you want to play soccer with him.

"I've never played soccer before." You told him looking embarrassed.

"That's alright I'll teach you!" He spoke dragging you to a park.

When you arrived at the park Tenma tought you the basics of soccer.

"Okay try to steal the ball from me (y/n)!" He would yell cheerfully.

You would try and steal the ball from him but he was too good. He would always say "Don't worry (y/n) you'll get it next time!" Every time you fail. Because of that you would always try again. You practised with Tenma until its dark you didn't manage to steal the ball at all but Tenma just looked at you and said "Don't worry (y/n) you'll get it next time and I had fun!" With the same cheerful smile on his face. When you see that smile on his face you get a warm tingling feeling in you that makes you happy.

"Hey Tenma" you started asking.

"Yes (y/n)?" He answered looking confused.

"Are we friends?" You finished nervously.

There was silence between you two until Tenma spoke up "Of course we are! We played soccer together didn't we?" He said with a stern look on his face.

"That's good to hear." You replied looking up at the sky.

After that you two became close friends you would practise soccer with him everyday after school and you managed to steal the ball from him sometimes. Even if he got sick you would visit him with a bunch of chicken soup. Before you knew it a year has past since you guys first met.

You walked down the hallway to your homeroom before you heard some people whispering. You could hear them clearly though you guessed they aren't good at whispering.

"Hey don't you think they are getting too close?"

"Yeah I know I've been trying to get Tenma's attention for over a year now and she just gets it without having to do anything."

"I don't get why Tenma likes her I'm mean shes ugly look at her face"

"Yeah I know she probably tricked Tenma into being friends with her"

"And Tenma is such a nice guy too"

"She is such a brat for tricking Tenma"

It didn't need to take a genius to figure out who that was directed to. You stopped walking and then you felt stares on your back. You couldn't handle it so you took off running. You don't know what to do so you just ran. Before you knew it you were at the park you and Tenma practised soccer at. You sat there staring at the clouds until you felt someone behind you. You turned around to see Tenma out of breath. Tenma plopped down next to you.

"The clouds are nice right?" He said his gaze still focused on the clouds.

"Yeah" you mumbled looking down.

"Clouds continue to form and never stop is what I like best about them." Tenma spoke with a smile.

"I guess" You spoke so quietly your not sure if he heard you or not.

You felt for bad for making him in the middle of the schools latest rumours just because he was friends with you. You waited for him to say something to you like 'don't visit me anymore' 'we're no longer friends' but it never came instead he said "I don't mind them". You wondered what he was talking about.

"Come on let's play soccer!" He yelled with a big smile on his face and dragged to the field. You don't know why but when he shows you that smile you feel warmness all over you body. You looked at him then figured out the reason. You let out a smile and replied in the same tone as him with a smile of your own.

"Sure!"

He ran off leaving you to catch up with him. You chased after him. Maybe you will tell him your feelings one day but this is fine for now.

**Im done! Was it too short? Was it bad good? If it was too short I will try to write longer ones!**


	4. Amemiya Taiyou

"Hi everybody!  
"Now we will do a oneshot for Taiyou!  
"(y/n) stands for your name (l/n) stands for last name.  
' is for thoughts " " is for speech  
Amemiya Taiyou

You could hear the surgeons operating on your arm. Everything was blurry but you felt tired but you couldn't sleep either so you just laid there.

You felt sun on your face when you woke up. 'When did I fall asleep?' you thought. You heard the door open behind you. A nurse by the looks of it came in.  
"How are you doing?" She asked.

'How am I doing? I'm fine aren't I?' You stared at her with a confused look.

"You're parents told me that you almost got ran over by a truck if you didn't jump out of the way but it seems that you hurt your arm." She told you.

"You looked over to your arm. Sure enough it was in a cast. It looked almost too gross for you to look at. You turned your head away quickly from it. The nurse seemed to notice your discomfort.

"It's keeping your arm from moving. You can get discharged from the hospital sooner that way." The nurse explained. You nodded.

"So when can I leave?" You asked.

"About 6 pm." The nurse replied.

" So what time is it?" You asked again.

"2 pm" she said after checking her watch"

'4 more hours huh' you thought. The nurse soon left the room telling you some some tips about what to do and what not. After a few minutes of just sitting or lying on the bed you got bored. You decided to go wonder around the hospital for a while after all the nurse said you can go outside as long as you have your cast on you but not outside the hospital grounds.

"You slowly got of your hospital and went outside. You walked around to find a lot of people walking around looking busy so you decided to go outside. You went to the back of the hospital where there's an area of grass not hard concrete pavement. When you got to the back you found someone already there kicking a soccer ball towards a wall. When he saw you he looked nervous.

"Um..." He spoke nervously. You wondered why he's so nervous.

"Could you please not tell anyone what I was doing?" He asked.

"Sure but why?" You said wondering why he didnt want anyone to know. What's wrong with playing soccer?

He sighed before turning towards you "I can't play any rough sports because it hurts my body" he said sadly.

"Why do you play soccer then?" You asked him confused. If something's bad for you, you wouldn't do it right? So why is he...

"Because its fun" he said like its the most important reason in the world.

You looked at him shocked. Isn't your body more important?

"Do you want to try?" He asked you. You thought for a moment before deciding to try this sport.

"Sure" You said.

"Great! By the way whats your name?" He asked.

"(Y/n) (l/n)" You replied.

"I'm Amemiya Taiyou" he replied holding his hand out. You shooked his hand feeling his warmth spread through your hand. You have to admit you were a bit disappointed when he pulled away.

"I'll teach you" he told you. He told you a few rules and what to do before playing with you.

"Alright (y/n) you have to get past me" he spoke excited. You tried getting past him you found yourself to be shadowed by him he was half a head taller than you. You didn't even get past him once but you didnt want to lose to him. After 2 hours had past since you first came here you guys were sweating and laying on the grass already. After all your effort you didn't even manage to get past him once. That makes you kinda annoyed. Taiyou laid on the grass panting. 'Even though he's all worn out he still has the energy to smile what an reckless guy but I can't say I he's a bad guy.' you thought.

"Thank you it's more fun when I have someone to practise with. It's lonely by myself" He said and smiled a gentle smile at you. Your cheeks flushed and you looked away. Taiyou stared at you for a moment.

"How cute." He said with his smile before running away.

"You only blushed harder before you heard a nurse come.

"Taiyou are you there?" She asked before realising it was you.

"Sorry but did you see an orange hair boy come here? It seems like he escaped again." She said looking angry.

'So that's why he ran away' you thought before shaking your head at the nurse.

The nurse went away and you heard a rustling of leaves behind you. Taiyou came out from behind a bush and sat next to you.

"Thanks for not blowing my cover" He said.

"No problem" You replied 'Though I didn't even notice you were there' you thought. You and Taiyou just sat there for a while before the sun set and you checked the clock. There was only an hour before you can leave this hospital.

"You never told me why you're in an hospital" Taiyou asked you.

"I almost got hit by a truck if I didn't jump out of the way but I fell onto my arm and it was quite serious so here I am." You told him like it was nothing. Well it was nothing compared to him who has to stay in the hospital for who knows how long. Taiyou on the other hand looked like he just saw you say you'll kill him.

"That means there was a lot of blood right?" He said with the same scared expression.

"I don't know I wasn't awake at that time I fainted." You told him with an expression that said no big deal. He looked at you even more scared. You thought for a moment before it hit you.

"Your afraid of blood?" You asked him. That must have hurt his manly pride because it took him two minutes to admit it.

"Yeah" he spoke quietly.

"Why I thought you have been in this hospital longer than anyone else." You asked him surprised. He looked at you before replying.

"I have but I was really sheltered. They wouldn't let me go outside the hospital room so I had to sneak out to play soccer." He said gloomily. There was silence between you two before a nurse came.

"Miss (y/n) it's time for you to go we just need to check your arm before-" the nurse stopped in mid sentence she let out a smile.

"I see your enjoying your time with Taiyou but I thought you weren't the type to lie Miss (y/n)" she said straight after you turned your head towards her. You flushed scarlet before standing up.

"Bye Taiyou" you said before going towards the nurse.

"Taiyou you have to come too. Don't think I'm going to let you run off like that." She told him with a stern look on her face before smiling. You could tell she wasn't being serious. Taiyou followed behind you before each of you went to your rooms. After the nurse did some check ups on your arm you were ready to go home. When you got outside you found that your cousin was there to pick you up. You found Taiyou outside too for some reason.

"He wanted to say bye to you before you go" the nurse beside him said. You looked at Taiyou before saying goodbye.

"Bye (y/n) it was nice playing with you" he said with a sad smile. Somehow it hurts for you to see him like that so the words were out before you could stop them.

"I'll come and visit you next time" you told him. You don't know why you said that. You thought this would be the last time you'll be to the hospital.

"Okay I'll be waiting" he said with a smile that just seems more brighter than usual. You nodded your head and walked away from the hospital you could hear Taiyou going back too. After you walked about a hundred metres with your cousin you took one last look at the hospital before turning away.

Alright! I'm done. Was it bad? Good? To short? Until next time;)


	5. Shindou Takuto

Hi everybody! I'm sorry I hadn't updated in such a long time but I will try and make up to it! And I tried making kiss scenes like one of my reviewers have said so tell me how it went.

This is a oneshot for Shindou.

(Y/n) stands for first name (l/n) stands for last name.

Shindou Takuto

You were walking silently down the soundless road you were just asked to go to your friends house. You were walking there and when you got there she dragged you to her room and said a lot of mean things to you.

_"I thought you were my friend!" She yelled._

_"I am what's wrong?" You told her confused._

_"Like you don't know!" She shouted and continued._

_"What do you mean?" You asked._

_"Shiori told me you wanted to steal my boyfriend away from me!" she screamed into your ears._

_"And you believed her!" You screamed back._

_"At least she is my friend unlike you!" She screamed._

_You couldn't take it anymore so you ran outside._

You stopped in front of a park. You remembered this place. The leaves blown down by the wind. 'It's truly a beautiful sight' You thought. You sat down besides a big oak tree resting there for a moment.

You woke up feeling warm. You found that you were in a bed. 'Did I fall asleep?' You wondered. You heard a sound behind you so you turned your head to see a boy about your age coming in the room. The boy walked in and then sat on The chair besides you.

"Did you have a good rest?" He asked looking worried.

You nodded quickly feeling embaressed. 'I got rescued by a stranger I've never met before...how embarrassing.' You thought turning red.

"That's good." He said relieved before continuing.

"But you shouldn't fall asleep at a park that late at night it's dangerous you you know?" He scolded you like your mother. The thought of that made you smile a little bit.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"(y/n) (l/n)" You replied.

"I"ll call your parents so tell me what their number is okay?" he asked.

"_" you told him.

He went to call your parents and you just sat there for a while before he came back in.

"I called your parents and told them where you are. They say they're going to pick you up as soon a possible." He told you looking kinda sad.

"Thank you" You told him.

"It's alright I enjoyed being with you for a while too. But it gets lonely here sometimes." He told you.

"By the way whats your name" You asked him.

"Shindou, Shindou Takuto"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

You ran towards your school.

"No! I'm late!" You shouted running towards the building with a lightning strike on it. When you got there the bell already ran so you hurried and ran into your classroom just before your homeroom teacher came in.

'Phew' you thought.

"Alright everybody we've got a new student today please be nice to him." Your teacher cheerfully asked.

The new student walked in.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I never knew you were in this school" Shindou told you.

"I never knew you were going to transfer here" you told him.

You guys were sitting under a tree eating your lunch before a bunch of girls came and started acting weird to you.

"Hi (y/n)! Hi~ Takuto we're (y/n)'s Friends! If you have any trouble you can just find us~" The bunch of girls said then walked away giggling all the way.

'Thats weird I was never friends with those girls.' You thought strangely.

"Those people were your friends?" Shindou asked looking creeped out at you. It was funny to see him lose his cool expression so you just laughed.

"No way -just because- we're in the same class -doesn't mean we're friends." You said between laughs. Shindou just looked at you in relief before laughing along with you.

When school ended you guys went your separate ways before saying goodbye.

When you arrived home you went to your room. To tired to to do anything you went to sleep.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The next morning you woke up to your Mum calling you to wake up.

"(y/n) wake up someone's here to see you." She spoke gently nudging you.

You groaned as you slowly sat up before going to brush your teeth. After you did that you went downstairs to see Shindou sitting on the sofa.

"Sh-Shindou! What are you doing here!" You asked turning red that he saw you in your hello kitty pjs.

"We live very close so I thought why not? He replied.

You hurried and ate your food before changing. When you were done you went outside to see Shindou was already waiting for you. You ran towards shindou and both of you ran to school seeing that you guys were going to be late. When you guys got to your class the bell just rang.

"Phew" Shindou sighed.

"That was close" You panted.

Some girls in your class walked towards you and Shindou.

"Hi (y/n)" They said boringly to you before turning to Shindou.

"Hi~ Takuto!" They squeaked like mice.

"Takuto would you like to eat lunch with us today?" They asked him.

"Sure we would like that" Shindou told them.

"Um we? Sorry (y/n) but Takuto needs to make new friends so could you leave us alone?" The group of girls asked.

"Um..." You spoke nervously.

"But me and (y/n) always eats together so sorry I can't" Shindou told the girls.

The group of girls looked shocked before flipping their hair and leaving.

"Thanks for that" You told Shindou.

"No problem" he told you.

Shindou said something you didn't hear.

"What?" You asked him.

"I'm your friend already so call me by my name" he said turning red.

"Um Takuto?" You tried.

"Good and..."

"Where's the kiss to seal this promise." He said jokingly.

You pecked him on the cheek before seeing his surprised face.

"I was joking" he said shocked.

You didn't say anything and just smiled at him before standing up and walking outside the class.

"Where are you going?" Takuto asked.

"Somewhere" you replied.

"Wait for me then" Takuto said before catching up to you. Your classmates where shocked you kissed Takuto but they didn't see your hands together just before leaving the classroom.


End file.
